Libido
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka mistakes pills for aspirin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 (you should know this by now)

* * *

Iruka came home with a throbbing headache, _Kids. Kunai – _he groaned and shed off his vest along with his hitai ate and hair-tie, reliving some of the pressure. He went into his bathroom, looking in his medicine cabinet for some aspirin. The bottle had two pills left in it, and if Iruka wasn't so desperate, he would have noticed that he pills were not exactly circular. He downed the pills and made his way into the kitchen. A knock at the door made him groan, he walked to it and unintentionally glared at the guest. Kakashi had lousy luck sometimes. 

"Uh, should I come back?"

"No, sorry, come in," he walked back into the kitchen, the jounin shedding off his own vest and hitai ate as he followed. Iruka turned to offer him tea, but his mouth went dry when he caught the jounin slipping off his jersey, revealing his body tight, sleeveless tank that connected to his mask. Iruka swallowed. Kakashi caught him staring and slipped off his mask revealing his grin.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

Iruka suddenly felt hot. Really hot. And his pants began to feel uncomfortable. He blushed hotly and his knees nearly gave out.

"Iruka?" a note of concern in his voice. That deep voice that went straight to Iruka's groin, making him let out a strained noise.

"Iruka - ?" Kakashi was cut off as Iruka hastily locked him into a heated, desperate kiss, nearly taking him by surprise. Iruka backed him into the bedroom, his knees nearly giving out again. Kakashi held him, wrapping his arms around his waist. They broke the kiss, Iruka eagerly pulling off Kakashi's tank before pulling off his own.

"Iruka," he growled as the chunin began to take off his pants. Iruka's flushed face and lust filled eyes had Kakashi pinning him against the mattress.

Iruka arched off the bed as their arousals grinded against each other, the friction nearly driving him off the egde. His body felt extremely hot, making him pant for air, "Kakashi," his voice sounding desperate.

Kakahsi locked him into a deep kiss, Iruka hungrily kissed him back, spreading his legs invitingly and rocking against him.

"'Kashi," he said breathlessly, "'Kashi-please-," he whimpered when he felt slick fingers at his entrance, the questioning thought of when the older man got the lube only lasted for a second. "'Kashi," he nearly whimpered, "Please – I need you," he couldn't wait, he felt too desperate, too needy to wait.

Kakashi looked at him, surprised by the desperate tone coming from his lover, but he didn't want to risk it. He added another digit, crocking his fingers to massage the younger man's prostate. Iruka arched his back with a cry as he came, spilling his seeds on his taut, flat stomach. The sight made Kakashi take a sharp intake of breath, but what made his own member ache was that Iruka was still hard, panting for air and rocking against his fingers.

"'Kashi," he said in mix with a moan, "Please -," he felt like if he didn't have control over his body, he ached for his lover, and just simply needed him.

"Ruru," he growled, withdrawing his fingers, _What__ has you so heated, love?_ He lifted the tan hips, positioning himself at Iruka's welcoming entrance. Iruka gasped as Kakashi entered him, the feeling of being filled made his sobbing erection twitch. The older man brushed his prostate, making Iruka blush even hotter as he came again.

Kakashi marveled at Iruka's heat, his inner muscles twitching around him, "Ruru," he said in a strained voice, "What -," he groan when Iruka began rocking against him, wrapping his legs around his waist, urging him to move. He thrust deep and hard into the younger man, eliciting loud moans that only fueled his lust. His hands trailed over the hot body, making the younger man shiver. Iruka pulled him down for a deep kiss, rocking with the rhythm, feeling himself close to climax again. His mind was too far gone to think about being embarrassed for coming so quickly. His nerves were on fire and everything seemed to be multiplied.

"Ka-_aahhh__!" _his body twitched and shuddered as he came, adding to the mess on his stomach, he whimpered as the older man slowed his pace.

Kakashi would have come, but his self-control told him that he needed to hold out. For Iruka. That the younger man's body needed release. Apparently more than three times. He was suddenly rolled over with Iruka rocking against him, desperately riding him. Pale legs rose, giving him better leverage as he rose and allowed gravity to pull him back down. His mismatched eyes never left the sweat, glistening, tan body, and it wasn't helping him to hold his release back. Iruka blushed hotter as he took his own sobbing erection into his hand and began pumping, falling in sync with their rhythm.

"Ka-Kakashi – I – I - ," he gasped as the pace quickened, pale and tan hips slapping against each other, " I c-can't s-stop – mys-self -," he was flipped onto the bed, gasping for air as the older man thrusted hard and deep into him, hitting deeper than before. He arched his back as his whole body flushed as he came. Kakashi came with him as the resulting contraction was too much, not making it possible to hold back anymore. His hips jerked, filling Iruka deep within. He caught himself on his hands, hovering over the flushed panting man. He took in the sight, half lidded chocolate eyes filled with lust, dark strands sticking onto the sweaty forehead, the blush on the scarred cheeks deeper and redder than before. He shifted and pulled out, making Iruka whimper at the loss.

"Kakashi," his voice was strained, and was close to sounding much like a whimper. He began to pump his hand again. Kakashi's eyes widened and gawked, looking at the younger man pleasure himself. He placed his hand over the tan one, stopping it and pulling it away to replace it with his own. Iruka gasped and rocked against the warm, pale hand, falling into rhythm.

"Gods, Ruru," he growled, his hand quickening. Iruka gripped the sheets, desperate for something to hold on to. The skilled pale hand tightening and loosen its, keeping him on the edge. Kakashi met his lips in a hungry kiss, the older man's tongue delving into his mouth as the pale hand increased it's speed.

"'Kashi – 'Kashi -," he said between pants, feeling the tightness in his stomach again. His whole body was on fire making his skin sensitive to every touch, "I -," his back and neck arched as he came, hard. His body went slack, finally feeling relaxed and spent. He panted for air, and tried to relax his frantic heart. Hazy chocolate eyes looked into the mismatched pair. He reached up, gingerly stroked the older man's blushing cheek. Kakashi leaned down and kissed him softly, chocolate eyes drifting closed. He didn't open them when the older man pulled away. He felt Kakashi climbed off the bed, and heard his soft footsteps wander off. His sensitive skin felt a damp towel wipe him clean, the gentle touches keeping him on the borderline of sleep and wake. He felt strong arms cradle him and reposition him among the pillows before the warm body slid next to him, making him roll over onto his side, ending up half sprawled on top of the paler body while his head rested on a bare shoulder. The blanket was pulled over him. A kiss on his forehead coaxed him into sleep.

* * *

Iruka woke up laying on his stomach, sore, and stated. He blinked until his eyes became focused. He blearily looked around, and winced when he tried sitting up. He opted into laying back down. He heard the door open and soft footsteps, and something being placed on the nightstand. 

Kakashi kissed a temple, "Are you awake, love?"

"Hmm," was the only response Kakashi got.

Kakashi chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

"No," came the tired response, "sleep." He felt the older man crawl over him to get onto the side he was facing.

"Are you alright?" soothing fingers ran through his hair.

"Hmm," he relaxed further into the touch.

"Ruru, look at me," he fingers withdrew, and Iruka opened his eyes to look at the older man, "Are you alright? You had me a bit…concerned earlier." He admits that he enjoyed it, quite a lot, but Iruka's body seemed to have been forcing him through release, and after the first two orgasm, he had him concerned.

"I…I don't know what came over me," he said dropping his face, resting his cheek further into the pillow. Kakashi laid on his stomach, his cheek resting on his folded arms, "I came home, took some aspirin for a headache…I don't know."

"Wait, aspirin?"

"Yeah."

"You ran out of aspirin a couple of days ago," he frowned, "I know because I took the last two."

Iruka furrowed his brows, "But the bottle was there."

Kakashi's frown deepened, suspicious now in his expression, "I threw away the bottle."

"Then…what did I take?"

Kakashi rolled onto his side and rested his cheek on a propped elbow, "I'm guessing the pill was white since you mistook it as aspirin…"

"Pills," Iruka corrected, "I took two."

Kakashi went into deep thought before a surprised look took over, "Wait, were they circular?"

"Uh…" Iruka thought back, "Maybe?"

"Iruka, think were they circular, like aspirin?"

"Why does it matter?"

Kakashi rubbed his face, and let out a deep sigh, "Sometime ago Anko gave me some pills," he shrugged, "I have no idea where she got them, but she said something making the person's libido go crazy."

Iruka frowned, "What did you _do _with those pills, Kakashi." It wasn't a question.

"I threw them out," he narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare think I would drug you, Iruka."

Iruka averted his gaze guiltily, before looking back at him, "What does this have to do with the shape of the pills?"

"The pills she gave me were white, and where shaped like diamonds or squares."

"But you threw them out."

Kakashi gave him a steady gaze, waiting for him to put one and one together.

_What does the shape –_ Iruka's eyes widened, "You mean –" Kakashi nodded, "Anko –" he nodded again, "I'm going to _kill_ her!" he growled and tried to roll over, but his body jerked instead, making him drop back onto bed.

"Hey, easy now," Kakashi pulled him back towards him, "You practically exhausted your body, you need rest."

"Stupid Anko," he grumbled.

Kakashi sighed, "What has me worried is that you took two of the pills instead of one, maybe that's why…" he trailed off and groaned in frustration, "God, what was that girl thinking?"

Iruka slumped, _how could I overlook a detail like that? _"I'm sorry."

Kakashi nuzzled the back of his lover's neck, "Hey none of that," he gently rolled Iruka over onto his back, "Good thing I was here, right?" a smile, that looked suspiciously like a grin, on his lips.

Iruka blushed, "Shut up, you pervert!"

Kakashi laughed, "Hey," he stroked a tan cheek, "You're going to rest and I'm going to make of it, alright?" Iruka smiled softly at him, his blush coming back into his cheeks, "So get some sleep," he kissed the younger man's forehead before rolling off the bed, but Iruka's tugged on his wrist. Kakashi gave his a questioning look.

Iruka gave him a coy look, "You told me to sleep right?" Kakashi blinked, and a smiled tugged at his lips. He settled back into the bed, wrapping an arm around the chunin's shoulders as he rested his head on his shoulder. He pressed his lips against the crown on the brunette's head, and whispered against the chocolate hair, "I love you." He felt the younger man smile against his chest.

"I love you too."

He threaded his fingers into the chocolate strands, coaxing the man into deeper sleep. Planning out ways how he can make Anko regret she ever messed around with his chunin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Still NC-17. this is awesome, chapter after chapter of smut? lovely!

* * *

The next day, Kakashi went hunting. He figured he would _at least _give Anko a chance to explain. He found her near the training grounds, making is very tempting to _not_let her talk.

"Anko," he growled, his temper getting the better of him.

"Oh, hey there, Kakashi," a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't 'hey there' me, why did you put those drugs in Iruka's medicine cabinet?" his hands turned into fist as he spoke.

It didn't nerve Anko one bit, "Ah, so he took one?"

"He took both!" he said between gritted teeth, "he thought they were aspirin!"

"Well, that was the idea," she grinned, "He took both, huh? That must have been interesting."

"Damnit, Anko!" he was feeling irritated now, "Why did you –"

"Hey, it's not like if you didn't enjoy it," she said smugly.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, "That has _nothing _to do with this."

"But you did – "

"I always do! I – _we_, don't need any drugs to – what? Improve? Our sex lives!" he nearly yelled out of frustration. But Kakashi doesn't yell, he just becomes more intimidating, "There is _nothing _to improve."

Anko cringed at the words, "Well…" she gave a defeated sigh, "Sorry then. I would have thought you two would have had fun." Kakashi glared at her, "How is he doing though?" she couldn't help but grin, "With the side effects."

Kakashi's eye twitched, "Side effects?"

Anko's grin only grew, "Yes, side effects. Random shocks to the person's libido, and since he took _two_…" he trailed off, a giggle in her voice.

"Damnit, Anko," he formed the seals for the teleportation jutsu, "I'll deal with you later."

Anko continued grinning despite of herself.

* * *

Kakashi reappeared in Iruka's living room and went into the bedroom, where he left the younger man in the morning. He froze when he opened the door. Iruka was sprawled on the bed, pleasuring himself, his tan hand pumping at his straining erection, rocking his hips as the other tweaked his nipples. He was flushed and panting for air as his hand quickened. Half lidded chocolate eyes turned to him, the gaze making his pants uncomfortably tight.

"Kakashi," he breathed and blushed under his already flushed face. His hand continued stroking and pumping at his erection, not being able to control himself.

_Oh, shit_, Kakashi choked on a groan and shed off his vest, trying to cool himself down. He stalked to the chunin, climbing onto the bed and stopping the tan hand.

"N-no-," Iruka whimpered, "I n-need to –"

"Let me," he whispered and lowered his lips to the tip of the sobbing member, licking the drops of precum, making the tan body twitch.

"Kakashi," a loud moan escaped his throat as warm lips wrapped around his member, licking and sucking and making him lose himself. Pale hands held him down not allowing him to rock his hips. The skilled tongue dragged along his shaft, massaging his tip before driving to the hilt again. He whimpered when the mouth moved away. He heard a zipper open and the warm body shift in between his parted legs. He gasped when Kakashi's warm hand took hold of his erection, and aligned it with his own, "'Kashi," he began to rock his hips as the warm hand began to stroke their erection, grinding and creating a wonderful friction that had Iruka gasping for air.

"Iruka," he moaned and pressed himself closer to the younger man.

Iruka's hands went to his shirt and pulled it off, exposing the pale skin for his hands to wander. All too soon he felt a tightness in his stomach making his hips rock desperately to grind against his lover, "'Kashi," he whimpered in frustration and tears formed in his eyes.

Kakashi leaned down and locked the younger man's lips with his own. Kissing him sensually and his hand quickened, their rhythm in perfect sync and harmony. Iruka gasped and pulled away and cried his lover's name as he came, the hot come spilling on his stomach. He shuddered as Kakashi continued to stroke his sensitive member.

"Iruka," he moaned and buried his face into the younger man's neck, "oh god, Ruru." Iruka regained his composure and pulled Kakashi closer, a hand on the small of his small and began to rock against him, grinding into him and giving his member the much desired friction it needed. Kakashi gasped against his neck before groaning, his hips jerking as he came, his seeds mingling with Iruka's.

They both laid panting for air and basking in the afterglow. Iruka trailed his fingers along the curve of the older man's spine, making Kakashi purr against his neck.

Kakashi recovered from his boneless state and propped himself on his elbows, "Are you alright?"

"I think so, yeah," Iruka nodded.

"I talked to Anko," he expression dropped, "She said that there's side effects."

"Side effects?" Iruka's eyes widened a fraction, "What kind -," realization struck him, "Wait – you mean…just now…"

Kakashi nodded, "I think so…" he pulled away, and grinned, "You need a shower."

Iruka blushed and sat up, pushing himself up on shaking arms. Kakashi's eyes filled with concern.

"Want me to help you shower?" Iruka gave a contemplative look, considering him. He raised a hand in defense, "I'll behave."

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Alright." Kakashi helped him to the bathroom and completely undressed himself. They got into the shower, Iruka trying very hard not to look at the older man. Kakashi pressed against him as he reached for the sponge to wash him, Iruka shivered at the contact, his sensitive skin making it impossible _not _to get aroused. He took the extra sponge and lathered it up with soap to scrub at the mess on his stomach. A gentle hand began to scrub at his back, grazing the diagonal scar that crossed his spine.

_Come on, Iruka, get a hold of yourself_, he told himself, trying to ignore the gentle touches that really _shouldn't_ feel so sensual. He distracted himself with scrubbing his chest and arms. He felt a hand on his waist turn him around. Kakashi had the shampoo bottle in his hand and poured a generous amount on Iruka's hair and began to lather. Iruka swallowed and took a step back.

"I-I can do it," he gave him a sheepish smile and turned away to wash his hair.

Kakashi looked at him, _Is he embarrassed? _He frowned, _Damn that Anko._ He took the shampoo bottle and poured some on his own head and began lathering it, closing his eyes to prevent the suds getting in his eyes.

Iruka rinsed and looked back at the older man. Kakashi had his head dipped forward as he scrubbed the back of his head, the suds trailing down the pale skin, making Iruka's eyes follow them, mesmerized. The water and suds followed the contours of firm muscles and trailed white scars. Iruka's mouth went dry and felt himself blush.

Kakashi lifted his head and cracked an eye open when he felt the younger man's gaze on him. It was a bad idea. Suds got into his eyes, burning and stinging them. His instincts made him rub them, but hands stopped his.

"Don't, you'll get more soap in them," he pulled the older man under the spray, and found himself trapped between his lover and the tiled wall.

Kakashi rinsed his hair and blinked his eyes into the water, getting the stinging soap out of them. He blinked away the dryness and looked at the younger man, who was averting his gaze and blushing furiously.

Iruka swallowed and tried to step back, trying to keep his libido in check, but a knob stabbed him on the small of his back making his hips jerk forward against the older man's groin. He gasped and gripped Kakashi's biceps as his body flushed.

Kakashi held Iruka by the elbow, steadying him when the younger man's knees nearly gave out. He noticed that Iruka's breathing was ragged, "Iruka?"

Iruka whimpered and ducked his head frustrated with himself, he tried to push the older man away, but didn't have the heart to do so, "Kakashi," it came as a choked whimper.

Kakashi stepped back, "I'm sorry," he said softly, "Maybe I shouldn't have joined you…"

Iruka pushed himself off the wall and tried to calm himself, he looked up and into the mismatched eyes, and a deep concern filled them. His stomach made a flip and he closed the distance between them, he cupped the pale face and pulled him down for a kiss. Kakashi pulled him closer, pressing his lover's arousals against his hardening member. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and deepened the kiss. A gentle hand on the small of his back held him close as the other cupped his cheek, moving back to tangle into his hair, deepening the kiss even further. He was pressed against the tiled wall, the coolness sending a shiver down his spine. A hand traveled down his thigh and he raised it, hooking it around the older man's waist. Kakashi lifted him, breaking the kiss, and pressed him against the wall as his other leg joined its pair. The older man kissed his neck as he lowered him, slowly pushing his length into him. Iruka's breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around Kakashi neck again, locking his gaze with the mismatched pair. His eyes fluttered closed as Kakashi fully seated himself, securely holding him as he began a slow pace. He rested his forehead on the older man's shoulder, sighs mixed with moans while the older man kept the steady pace. He threaded his fingers into the silver locks, his nose bumping into the scarred pale cheek. He licked the drops of water, following them to his lover's soft lips. Kakashi met him in the kiss, and began to put more force into his thrust, hitting deeper and stroking the cluster of nerves. Iruka moaned into the kiss and tried rocking his hips, but Kakashi pressed him harder onto the wall. Pale hips shifted stroking the younger man's prostate more sensually, causing Iruka to break the kiss throwing his head back and nearly hitting the wall. He ducked his head back down and moved his hands to the front, trailing his hands over the firm pectorals, pinching pink nipples and lightly dragged his blunt nails. Kakashi moaned and quickened his pace, making Iruka grip the pale shoulders instead.

"Iruka," he breathed, and kissed a scared cheek, his nose bumping into it with the rhythm.

"'Kashi, I…," he gasped for air, and felt the familiar tightness in his stomach, a hot blush coming to his cheeks.

Kakashi pressed harder into him, and began rolling his hips, giving the desired friction to Iruka's ignored member. Iruka's legs tightened around him as the tan body twitched and a low moan bounced off the tiled walls. The hot seeds spreading in between them. Kakashi buried his face into the tan neck and quickened his pace, searching for his release. He felt Iruka flex around him, tightening the heat that drove Kakashi mad with pleasure. Pale hips jerked against the younger man's, filling Iruka. He held on to Iruka, keeping him from sliding down the wall.

"Kakashi," he whispered and nuzzled his jawline, "'Kashi." Kakashi shifted and pulled out of the younger man making Iruka shudder.

He slowly set Iruka down, steadying him with his hands, "You need another shower." Hazy eyes looked into his, a small smile on his lips. Iruka nodded. They quickly washed each other off for the water was beginning to cool. They dried off and dressed into sweatpants and worn t-shirts.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked following the younger man into the living room. At the mention of food, Iruka's stomach grumbled. Kakashi chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Iruka turned towards him, "Kakashi, did Anko tell you why she put those drugs in my cabinet?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, though I think she intended for us to have fun," he gave Iruka a concerned look, "And I don't think you're enjoying it like she intended to."

Iruka's eyes widened before averting his gaze, looking off to one side, "I…it's embarrassing, not being able to control yourself…"

Kakashi closed the distance between and stroked a tan cheek, making the chunin to look at him, "Then it's a good thing I'm here right?" Iruka blushed. Kakashi smiled, he pulled the chunin into a warm embrace, "I'm here when you need me, whether it be emotionally or physically, alright? So, please, there's no need to be embarrassed between us." Iruka sighed and returned the embrace. Kakashi pulled away and looked at his lover, "I'll go get something to eat. Any preference?" The younger man shook his head.

"I'm just hungry," he gave the older man a small smile, "just not ramen."

Kakashi laughed, "Alright," he turned back into the bedroom and changed into his dark, standard uniform pants, letting them rim around his ankles as he bypassed his leg bindings, and slipped on his mask before slipping into a dark gray hooded sweater. Iruka walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea as he reentered the living. Iruka gave him an amused look as he passed him to sit on the couch.

"What?"

"Nothing," the amused smile on his face said otherwise. Kakashi frowned. Iruka chuckled, "Sorry, it's just that sometimes you look silly with that mask on."

Kakashi thought about how he looked. And tried not to laugh that he indeed did look odd, more like half ninja, half civilian. He smiled under his mask and tied on his hitai ate, earning him a snort from the younger man who tried covering it up with a cough. Kakashi looked at him, and they stared at each other, suddenly engaging in a staring contest. Iruka lost when he began to laugh uncontrollably, making Kakashi laugh with him.

"I'll be back in a while," he said before leaving the apartment, and the laughing chunin.

* * *

Kakashi waited for his order of domburi topped with beef and vegetables, a side order of yakitori, and tempura. After ordering, he realized that his hunger spoke for him and probably ordered too much food.

"Kakashi!" a voice chirped from behind him.

He mentally groaned knowing who it was, he turned and it was confirmed, "Anko."

Anko looked around, "Where's Iruka?"

"I'm getting take-out," he said simply, he just didn't want to talk to this girl right now.

"Ah, he couldn't walk?" she teased, earning her a death glare from the silver haired jounin. She raised her hands in defense, "Sorry sorry."

"You damn should be. I never got my answer you know," he told her, his lone eye glaring, "Why did you put those drugs in his cabinet?"

"I thought I made that clear," she frowned.

"I thought I made it clear when I threw them out the first time you gave them to me."

"Oh, right. But I thought that was quite unfair, not letting Iruka even know about them."

Kakashi was ready to snap, "That still doesn't tell me why you broke in and left them in his apartment."

"I'm telling you, I just wanted to add some spice into your guys' romp time."

"_Add_?" he groaned trying to keep himself in check, "You know what, I think I'll just let Iruka deal with you."

Anko whipped her head at him, "What!?" she was suddenly terrified.

Kakashi mentally grinned, and took his order taking the young woman on the other side of the counter, he turned his attention back to the terrified kunoichi, "You heard me," he said simply and began to leave the restaurant.

"No – wait! I won't do it again! Promise!" she cringed when she didn't get a response. _I think it's time for me to take that mission now_.

* * *

Kakashi entered the apartment and found the chunin…knitting? He quirked an eyebrow. Iruka sat on the couch with his legs crossed, feet tucked under his thighs as the needles worked with dark gray yarn.

"You knit?"

"No," Iruka said simply, staying focused on his knitting, "I just know how."

Kakashi walked into the kitchen,_wait_…he walked back into the living and looked at the chunin, "Why are you knitting?"

Iruka's attention didn't leave his needlework, "…Needed something to do."

Kakashi eyed him as he nodded his head, he turned back into the kitchen and hesitated before walking back into the living, "Do you want to eat in here?"

"Sure," the needles continued clicking against each other.

Kakashi pushed the coffee table closer and placed the bag on top. He removed his hitai ate and slipped his mask down, letting it pool around his neck as he took off the hooded sweater.

Iruka's eyes shot up at the older man's t-shirt rode up with sweater. He swallowed and forced himself back to his knitting. He knew Kakashi wasn't doing it intentionally, which made him inwardly groan, _He doesn't even know how hot and sexy he is, _Iruka blushed at his thought and ducked his head further down, his hair making a rather good curtain to hide behind.

Kakashi dropped the sweater over the arm of the couch and threw his mask over it before taking the contents out of the bag. He took a cushion off the couch and placed it on the floor, and sat on it. He opened a bowl of bomburi, letting the aroma fill the room and shot a sideway glance at the younger man, who was hidden behind a curtain of chocolate hair.

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?" the needles continued clicking.

"Uh…are you going to eat?"

Iruka looked up at the coffee table, "Oh, right," he set his needles next to him and took the offered bowl from the older man, "Thank you."

Kakashi nodded, "I...uh, bumped into Anko again."

Iruka looked at him, "Oh? Did she tell you why she did it yet?"

Kakashi sighed, "It's a stupid reason, but I told her that I'll let you deal with her," he shot him a grin, "I don't think you'll see her for a couple of weeks."

Iruka chuckled and shook his head, "What was her reasoning?"

Kakashi swallowed his food, "Uh…what did she say, ah yes, she wanted to 'add some spice into our romp time'"

Iruka choked on his rice, "W-what?"

"Exactly," Kakashi opened another box that contained the tempura, "I think I got too much food."

Iruka looked at the containers, "What does that one have?" he pointed at the closed one with his chopsticks.

"Yakitori," Iruka looked at him nearly disbelieving, "I know, I was hungry when I ordered all of this."

Iruka laughed and took a tempura, placing it in his bowl.

"What are you knitting?" Kakashi gestured towards the gray yarn.

"Oh, uh," he looked at the length of it, "Um…a scarf?"

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow, "Do you even know?"

"Uh, I just started knitting…I didn't have anything planned," Iruka blushed, hoping that the older man wouldn't use his 'see the underneath the underneath' theory on him.

Kakashi looked intently at him, before continuing eating; _You're trying to fight your libido, aren't you. _He got up, "Tea?"

"Please," Iruka said with a smile.

Kakashi went into the kitchen and made the tea. He walked back to the living room and found the chunin concentrating on his knitting again. Kakashi smiled, "Your tea."

Iruka nearly jumped at the sound of the deep voice, "Oh, thank you," he reached for the cup, and their fingers brushed, the soft touch making a shiver run down his spine and lose the grip on the cup. The hot tea splotched on his hand when he tried catching it.

"Shit," Kakashi cursed softly and took Iruka's wrist, pulling him to stand and took him to the kitchen to run the burn under cold water, "I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault," the burn began to turn red, making an imprint of how big the burn really was, running along the outside of his thumb and nearly covering half of the back of his hand.

Kakashi left to the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit. He turned off the cold water, and Iruka made a noise as the burning sensation began again, "Sorry." He took the salve and spread a generous amount on the burn, massaging it and soothing the skin. The tan hand twitched in his, making him look up into the tan face, and noticed the dark blush on the tan cheeks. Kakashi looked back down at the burned hand; looking past he noticed the growing bulge in the younger man's sweatpants. He snugly bandaged the burned hand and kissed it, "There."

"T-thank you," he pale hands held on to his, one brushing up his arm and pulled him closer, "Ka-kashi-," he tried to protest but a soft kiss cut him off, the lingering of the older man's lips making him shiver.

"It would be better if you don't ignore your libido, Iruka," he said softly against his lips, "It would make it easier on you." He kissed the younger man, this time more passionate, pulling him closer, their bodies pressing together sensually. Iruka moaned into the kiss, their hips pressed together, feeling the older man's warmth so close.

Kakashi snaked his hands into the younger man's t-shirt, dragging his hands up the tan torso, following the contours of muscles and dragged along to the back, grazing along shoulder blades and lightly brushing the sensitive diagonal scar that made the chunin arch towards him. Kakashi stepped forward

and maneuvered them towards the kitchen table; they pulled away to breath and reengaged the kiss, hungrily tasting each other. He kicked away a chair and pushed the younger man onto the flat, sturdy surface. Kakashi grinned down at the flushed younger man, the sight was rather delicious, but there were too many clothes. He pulled off Iruka's shirt and began to lavish kisses along the torso, teasing the dark nipples into hard nubs, the sighs and moans only fueled his lust for the younger man as he continued his way downwards. His hands dipped under the waistband of the sweatpants, pulling it down slightly to reveal sharp hipbones. He grinned and nibbled, making the tan body twitch under him, his hands tugged the pants down as he continued to kiss and lick the crease along the joint of hips and legs, purposely ignoring the hardened member that was begging for attention. The pants dropped to the floor, his hands now free to gently spread the tan legs, dragging his hands along the younger man's upper thighs.

He grinned down at Iruka, "Dessert."

Iruka blushed and bit his lip as he watched the older man remove his own shirt, admiring the older man's build and complexion. Kakashi smiled at him and undid his pants, letting them drop to the ground to meet the sweatpants.

Kakashi pulled Iruka by the hips to the edge of the table, and leaned down and kissed him deeply. Tan fingers threaded into his hair and pulled him closer. Their hips slowly began to rock against each other, making both lovers moan into the kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at the younger man, "Don't move," he said before moving away from the younger and walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to retrieve the lube. A grin on his face when he reclaimed his position, "Now, where were we."

Iruka felt a slick finger tease and push pass his entrance, and he instantly relaxed, wanting more than just fingers in him, "H-hurry 'Kashi." Kakashi only grinned at him as he pushed in another finger, brushing against the sensitive gland. Iruka moaned, one of his hands gripped the edge of the table as the other reached for the older man.

Kakashi complied and leaned down, letting the younger man to pull him in for a hungry kiss, "Ruru," he whispered against his lover's lips, withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself in front of the welcoming entrance.

Iruka raised his knees and hooked his legs around his lover's waist. Pale hands pulled him closer to the edge of the table as Kakashi began to push into him. His eyes fell closed, enjoying the pleasure of being filled by his lover. He arched off the table as Kakashi fully seated himself, sending an electric pulse down his spine, "'Kashi," he breathed and felt the older man nibble on his ear lobe, and loving nuzzle his jaw. Iruka rocked his hips making Kakashi moan into his neck.

Kakashi braced himself on his elbows and began to rock his hips against the younger man, "Iruka," he groaned and leaned back and pushed in harder, hitting deeper, making the chunin moan loudly and grip the table.

"Oh-god-'Kashi," he panted for air and dug his heel into the small of Kakashi's back.

Kakashi growled and took a tan leg, hooking it on his shoulder and drove deeper into the younger man, making Iruka cry out and blush hotter.

"'Kashi – S-so good, oh god -," he rocked his hips with the steady rhythm, gasping when Kakashi quickened his speed, "F-faster, p-please-"

Kakashi moved his hands to the tan hips and complied. Pushing in faster and deeper into the hot heat, making the tan body arch off the table with pleasure. His hips slapped against the younger man's, brushing and stoking the sensitive gland with every thrust. He groaned and began to roll his hips. Iruka gasped and his breathing began to come and go in short gasping pants.

"'Kashi, oh – so good – y-yes -," he moaned and looked at the older man, seeing the pale face furrowed with concentration and passion. Iruka watched as a pale hand took his sobbing member and began to slowly stroke it, squeezing and dragging his palm sensually along his shaft. Mismatched eyes focused on him and locked their gazes.

"'Kashi, I – I love you," he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach, "'Kashi-," he voice broke as his own moan interrupted him, he was close, so close.

Kakashi noticed the desperate look on Iruka's face and leaned back down, once he was in reach, Iruka pulled him down and kissed him. A kiss that took Kakashi's breath away. Tan arms wrapping around his neck, enveloping in the warmth that he loved so much, held so dear, and that owned his heart. He felt Iruka twitch and hold him closer as his warm seeds spilled in between them, and onto his hand. He felt Iruka twitch and flex around his organ, making his hips jerk and thrust short, fast and deep and spill his own seeds deep within his lover. They broke the kiss panting against each other lips. Lips brushed against each other in lazy kisses as they basked in the afterglow, "I love you," he whispered against his lover's lips. Chocolate eyes look deep into his, a smile spreading on his lover's lips before they kissed him again, softly and sweetly. He slipped an arm under the tan torso, wanting to hold his lover in his arms. An arm pillowed the brunette's head as they kissed, forgetting that they were in the kitchen, forgetting that their dinner laid forgotten in the living room. It was only them and their love for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 still.

* * *

Iruka woke up, half sprawled on his stomach with a warmth pressed against his back.He snuggled against the arms along his neck that wrapped around his shoulder. His eyes began to drift closed, but felt the older man shift behind him, a knee parting his thighs before settling back down. He sighed and closed his eyes, opting to sleep in. The hand on his stomach pulled him onto his side and pulled him closer. His eyes snapped open when he felt a hardness nudge his backside. The steady breaths hitting his neck told him that the older man was still asleep. The hand smooth up his abdominals before slowly dragging back down. He caught it, entwining their fingers right above his hardening member. Kakashi slowly rocked against and sighed in his sleep, his breath ghosting along his neck and ear. 

"Kakashi," he sighed and slowly rocked back.

Kakashi grunted and woke up, blushing when he realized the situation. He made to shift back but the breathless call of his name and a soft whisper stopped him, "Don't…," he relaxed at his lover's plea and kissed the chunin's neck, hugging him closer, "Ruru," he sighed against his lover's neck. A tan leg hooked behind his, invitingly. Kakashi smoothed his palm along the thigh before hooking his hand under the knee and raising it.

Iruka kissed the pale arm around his shoulders and felt Kakashi's erection nudge his entrance before slowly pushing in. Iruka relaxed into it, moaning low in his throat as soft lips kissed his neck. He placed his hand on a pale hip, feeling the muscles contract under the unmarred skin. Kakashi groaned as he fully seated himself, feeling the sweet twitching around him. He nibbled on the shoulder in front of him making Iruka sigh and lean his head to the side, giving his more access. Kakashi took the open invitation and began to rock his hips. Hitting deep inside the younger man in a slow, tender pace. Iruka rocked back and felt the older man remove his hand from below his knee, hooking his leg behind his own and instead placed his hand on his hip, following his rocking and caressing the sensitive skin.

Kakashi nuzzled the crook of Iruka's neck and gripped the tan hip firmly. Iruka arched away from him, arching his neck and resting his head on his pale shoulder. He turned Iruka's face towards him and pressed his lips against his lover's, licking the bottom lip, feeling the younger man's hot breath against his own.

"'Kashi," he whispered before the older man kissed him, passionately as his hips quickened making him moan into the kiss. He brought his hands up to the back of the older man's neck, deepening the kiss as his hips rocked eagerly against the other pair. They broke the kiss, their hot breath mingling as their lust filled gazes locked, "'Kashi," he breathed, his eyes closing with the pleasure, "P-please…"

Kakashi rolled them over, pressing the younger man onto the mattress. He lifted the tan hips and spread the younger man's legs wider, and drove faster into the younger man. Iruka cry turned into a loud moan, gasping for air as the older man hit his prostate with every deep thrust.

"'Kashi," he said in something between a moan and a whimper, gripping the sheets under him as his hips rocked against the older man, pushing back at his lover's forward thrust. A hand dragged along the curve of his spine, before the pale hips slowed their movement to a stop, and swiftly pulled out. Iruka whimpered but warm hands turned him over onto his back.

Kakashi smiled down at the blushing younger man, "Now I can see you better," the younger man's blush deepend. He raised the tan hips and pushed back in, the younger man wrapped his legs around him, urging him deeper. He leaned forward, and hovered above his blushing lover and put his back into the thrust, plunging deeper than before.

Iruka cried out at the penetration, his back arching off the bed as his prostate met the deep thrust, "K-Kaka – _aahh_!" he gasped and panted for air as Kakashi continued to drive into him, the erotic sound of their hips slapping together fueling his lust, "Oh god-," he whimpered and clung onto his lover's shoulders.

Kakashi looked at the chunin in alarm, thinking that he hurt his lover, he slowed his pace, but the heel that dug into his back and the choked "D-don't s-stop", made him growl and hungrily kiss the younger man. He raised the tan legs higher and felt himself thrust to the hilt.

"'Kashi…'Kashi..," Iruka said his name in whispers, barely audible, "P-please-," he gasped as the older man seemed to have read his mind and grasped his sobbing member, stroking and caressing it, a high contrasting rhythm to his lover's thrust.

"Ruru," he groaned and gasped when he felt Iruka flex around him, "Oh god - ," his hand quickened, brushing his thumb on the drops of precum from the slit as his other hand reached around to squeeze the round, firm muscle, feeling himself slide in even deeper.

"KAKASHI!" he cried out as he came, hard, onto his stomach, splattering a large amount of semen onto his stomach, his body jerking and arching off the bed as his orgasm raked through him.

"Iruka," Kakashi moaned and grunted his hands moving to the tan hips, pressing hard against them as his own orgasm took him. Feeling himself shudder and jerk as he released his seeds into his lover. He collapsed into his lover's arms. The younger man's inner muscles spasm around him. He felt boneless and perfectly content in his lover's arms. He shifted and pulled out of the younger man, who made a noise in protest. He smiled against the chunin's chest and planted soft kisses, "Shower?"

"I don't think I can move," Iruka said lazily, nuzzling the silver shock of hair.

Kakashi chuckled, "I was hoping you'll say that."

"You know…" he trailed off, stroking the jounin's back, "I was thinking of a way to get back at Anko."

The jounin perked up, propping himself on his elbows, "Oh?"

Iruka grinned, and Kakashi _knew_it was going to be good.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Iruka sat behind the mission desk, reviewing reports and filing them. He hid a smirk when he felt a timid presence outside of the mission room's entrance. After a few minutes, Anko walked in. He could practically _see _her trying to regain her composure.

"Hey, Iruka," she chirped.

"Hey, Anko, how was your mission?"

"Good good," she handed him the mission report.

Iruka took it and looked it over, "How's Ibiki?" he asked nonchalantly.

Anko grinned, "Haven't seen him in a while, so I'm guessing lonely."

"Hmm, he told me that he had a really bad headache today," Iruka mentally grinned, the headache was proof that his jounin accomplished his task, to go in for a 'psyche evaluation'. Iruka could barely imagine what the man must of talked about to have Ibiki…_Ibiki_, get a headache.

Anko quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? Was he alright?"

"Yeah, said that he was going to go home and get some rest."

Anko nodded, "Strange, that man hardly gets headaches."

"True. Good thing he has aspirin at home."

Anko froze, "…what?...how would you…know…" she trailed off, gulping.

Iruka looked up, an innocent look on his face, "Hmm?"

_I'm being paranoid_, _there's no way he could have gotten those drugs_. Little did she know, that Kakashi actually broke into Tsunade's office, took two happy pills and left without a trace. Sure, Iruka thought it was absolutely wrong, but this girl needed to be taught a lesson. And a horny Ibiki? The thought alone made Iruka shudder unpleasantly.

She smirked, "Then he won't have that damn headache once I get to him."

Iruka smiled at her, "True." He looked over the report again and stamped it, "Thank you for your hard work, Anko."

She lingered at the mission desk for a while, until Iruka looked up, "Uh…I wanted to apologize…for…you know. The happy pills."

Iruka held back a twitch, and instead forced a smile, "No harm done."

If Anko wouldn't have been so relieved to be left off the hook, she would have noticed that Iruka…let her off the hook _too _easily, "Well, I'm going home to lover boy, see you later Iruka-kun!"

Iruka waved and looked at the clock once she was out the door, _Right about now…_he thought, a grin growing on his lips.

* * *

Iruka entered his apartment a couple of hours later. His lover leisurely sitting on his couch, orange book in hand. A lone blue eye fixed on him as he entered, a smile tugging on the older man's lips. 

Iruka shed off his vest before joining his lover on the couch, "Did you plant the pills?"

Kakashi nodded a grin on his lips, "Sure did."

Iruka felt frisky, chuckling, "You know, I have to ask, what did you talk to Ibiki about? Because when I bumped into him," he laughed, "He had a pretty bad headache."

Kakashi laughed, "It was fun, I'll tell you that," he laughed again as he remembered the meeting, "Told him that my dogs talk to me."

That broke Iruka's reservation, he began to laugh, "You-," no he couldn't talk, the image of a dumbstruck Ibiki hit him.

"He thought I was kidding, but when he noticed I was serious, he asked me _why_ they 'talk' to me," he made the gesture of quotation with his fingers, "I told him that they tell me how much of an ass I am."

Iruka couldn't stop laughing at that point, because it was partly true. Nearly every time he would summon Pakkun, the pug would made smug remarks and wouldn't let a good measure of time pass without giving him some piece of sarcasm or witty remark.

"He then asked me why I think they would tell me those things," he laughed with the younger man who was wiping his eyes, "Told him that 'to probably let me know how much of an ass I am," he snorted as the chunin nearly fell off the couch, "Then, he asked me 'how does that make you feel?'" he broke into a laugh, the chunin gasping for air, "'Like an ass'" The living room filled with laughter.

"Oh my god," Iruka leaned against the back of the couch his knees drawn up, chuckles rising up in his throat.

"No, that's not the best part," he chuckled, "he then asked me 'have you ever confronted your_dogs_?'" his eye filled with mirth, "I told him 'why, yes I have', he then asked 'And?'," he broke into a hearty chuckle, " 'I proved their point'"

Iruka burst into laughter, "Oh my god."

"Oh, but there's more," he rested a hand on the chunin's knee, " he then asked me if I plan to do anything about it," he chuckled at the memory, "Told him that it's been going on for _years_, the look on his face Iruka! You should have seen it!" Iruka clutched at his sides as laughter bubbled up again, "Wait…that's not the end of it, he then tried changing the subject and I interrupted him saying 'hey, I'm not done talking about my dogs'."

Iruka's eyes blurred with laughing tears, as he gasped for air and swiped at his eyes, "Oh god, you're terrible."

Kakashi laughed, "I think his headache started up about ten minutes into the session, but I couldn't help myself, I held out the session for a good hour."

Iruka's eyes widened, "Really? What did you guys talk about?"

Kakashi's eye filled with mirth and a wide smile of his lips.

"Wait…you didn't," Iruka gave him a disbelieving look.

"My dogs accusing me being an ass, is quite a serious issue, and deserves an hour of discussion," he chuckled as the chunin began to laugh again.

"Oh god, I love you so much," he started laughing again, he found the image of an irritated Ibiki hilarious at the moment.

"Did you see Anko?"

Iruka nodded, a grin on his lips, "Didn't expect thing."

"Perfect," he leaned in a kissed the scarred cheek.

"I'll give her a few more hours until she comes over to accuse me…or us," he chuckled at the thought.

Kakashi's smile turned into a grin, "A few hours, huh?"

Iruka returned his grin, "A few hours."

"Hmm," he leaned in and brushed his lips against the younger man's, "I have a few ideas of how to pass the time."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to talk to your dogs?"

Kakashi snorted.

* * *

If on cue, there was knock at Iruka's front door. Iruka opened it to a disgruntled Anko, her dark violet hair mussed and her brows furrowed.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Anko walked into Iruka's apartment, eyed the silver haired jounin that was peering at her over his book, effectively hiding his grin. She turned back to Iruka, "You planted those happy pills in his apartment didn't you?"

"Oh? You didn't enjoy it?"

Anko gave him a disbelieving look, and her eye visibly twitched, "You…you actually…"

"I..._we _thought you would have fun," a small smirk was on his lips.

She turned to the jounin sitting on the couch, his visible eye expressing a passive mood, lowering his book to show the wrinkles on his mask, showing that he was, indeed, grinning. She whipped back at Iruka, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Really? Like I thought you wouldn't?" a side of his mouth frowned.

She looked at Iruka, at the jounin, and then back at the chunin. She gave a defeated sigh, "I guess I deserved that."

"You sure did," he grinned, "No harm done."

She gave him a blank expression, "I should go before Ibiki comes after me."

"Oh right the side effects," Iruka said in an amused tone.

"Have fun," Kakashi commented, making her turn and glare at him, "Hey, don't glare at me, you asked for it!"

Her eye twitched, before grinning, "If you don't see me in a couple of days that means I'm stated and too sore to move."

Iruka's eye twitched at the mental image.

Anko left, grinning madly and shut the door behind her.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's enjoying this?" Kakashi said, slipping off his mask.

Iruka chuckled, "She might be, but remember, its Ibiki…I think he has some kinks."

Kakashi waved his hands, trying to avoid the mental image, "Don't tell me that!"

Iruka laughed and walked over to his lover, and sat on his lap, "Though, I think we taught her a lesson."

"Good," he huffed.

Iruka removed the older man's hitai ate, and kissed the pale forehead, "I never really thanked you," he said and cupped a pale cheek, "For being there for me."

"Ah, that's because you don't have to," he planted a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, "but if you feel that you _need_ to…," he trailed off and grinned at the younger man.

Iruka blushed, and smiled, "You pervert."

Kakashi kissed the chunin's jaw, "Your pervert."

Iruka chuckled, "I would have it no other way."

* * *

_4 days later…_

Kakashi slipped on his mask and tied on his hitai ate. Making sure his travel bag was secured and double checked his hoister. The chunin watched him from the bed, aided by the moonlight pouring in through the window. He looked at his lover, knowing that under those sheets, was the tan body he made love to not too long ago. He noticed the solemn look in the chocolate eyes and it made his heart ache. He walked over to the bed, chocolate eyes following him. He sat on the bed, slipped his mask down to his chin, and leaned down to kiss his lover, tenderly and lovingly.

"I won't be gone long," he whispered against his lover's lips. Iruka nodded in understanding. His lone blue eye lingered on his lover and stood back up making his way to the bedroom door.

"Wait!"

He turned back around and watched the chunin wrapped the throw, that ended up on the floor through their lovemaking, around his waist before going over to the dresser. The younger man pulled out a dark gray cloth and walked over to him, unfolding it and wrapping it around his neck. He then noticed that it was the scarf the chunin was knitting while trying to fight off his libido. He felt a smile tug at his lips at the memory.

"I finished it…not too long ago," he smoothed his hands over it, "It'll keep you warm." He looked up at the older man, a small smile on his lips.

Kakashi smiled at the younger man, "Now I won't stop thinking about you…not that I couldn't anyway," he stroked the tan scarred cheek.

"Be careful," Iruka said softly, and looked down at the older man's neck instead. Pale fingers tipped his chin up to meet a soft, tender kiss.

"Of course," he whispered against his lips, pulling his mask back up, "I have to go."

Iruka nodded, and downcast his eyes, not being able to watch the older man leave. He heard the jounin walk away and bedroom door click shut. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the solid wood, leaning his forehead against it. He shut his eyes and heard the front door click shut. There was a tightness in his throat that he always felt when the older man left for a mission. He shook his head and walked back to the bed, letting the throw pool around his feet as he slipped back under the covers. He rubbed his face into the pillow that smelled like his lover, the distinct scent lulled him to sleep.

Sixteen days later. The jounin stumbled through his bedroom window. The gray scarf still around his neck, as he slipped down his mask and tiredly smiled at the chunin, "I'm back."

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Thank you for reading!  



End file.
